User blog:Countjoe1/Requests
Quite simply a super blog, that contains every single persons monster requests, in an attempt to make my blog page less confusing. HummelHunter's request: Aurex When Hummel first asked me to draw this thing, I was tempted to go for the second option of a white nargacuga, but I tried anyway, I would not say I am strictly proud of it, but for a first try at a Tigrex with Fatalis horns, 2 pairs of wings and a brush tail, I suppose it came out OK, although it was difficult to keep it fitting on the page. ---- Rikimaru's request: Gargoyle Anyway hope you like, here is the description I was sent (some things were changed, just for personal improvement): *Small, almost skeletal body Around the height of an average human *Wyvernian's ears *Long, bony fingers with long, straight claws (finger + claw = around 30cm) *Ice blue scales, almost as soft as human skin *Long, slender, snake-like tail, with a scythe-like spike pointing towards the end *Face is cross between a Wyvern and a Wyvernian, more of the latter *Large wings, the scales on here are the hardest and thickest on the body, almost as hard as a Gravios' armour, yet able to fold and move freely. Darker than the other parts of it's body *Spiky white hair growing from his head to half-way down it's back. ---- Kaiserlos request: Utioth I went with the Pseudowyvern design generally because its anatomy fits perfectly with a pseudowyvern, I did make some changes to the original design:*Eyebrow horns, no, sorry just too weird to put into a realistic look. *The tusks were my own idea, looking at Kaiser's original pic, the hanging tongue and the spike got me thinking, it could be the first monster with such a tusk display. *Not sure how big it was meant to be, he said smaller than an Akantor but stronger, well I just made its body fit its size, hope its good enough. *Everything else looks abot the same, here is the original pic: http://www.monster-hunters.org/t658-kaisermon ---- AkamulbasX request: Bioluminescent Pariapuria Akamu did ask for a Pariapuria like monster, so I just developed on that design, but overall I really like it. But in terms of amphibious it looks more fishy than froggy, hope that ain't a problem. This is the info I was given "Ive got a request, could u possibly draw a bioluminescent pariapuria-like fanged wyvern cept ukno without the wings and more aquatic maybe give it something along the line of gills but not too piscine like since it is, atleast the way I think of it, a nocturnal amphibious predator, it would-be pretty interesting to see, ps. Your drawings are incredible have you ever thought of making a site that somehow places the animals of the mh universe into realistic habitats n all that similar to the speculative dinosaur project? I believe you could pull it off" ---- Lord Invictus Pane's request: Itimaiban Here it is, hope you like, heres the description that I was given: "Hey, I've seen some of your work, and I have to say: It's very impressive, and I was wondering if you would consider doing a picture for me. The Monster, Itimaiban, has the same basic shape as a traditional wyvern, but is much larger, twice the size of a Rathalos. It's primary features are a large horn and its large tail. It's scales are greyish green, and it has several scars around its eye. It's tail is long, but thin, and ends with a sharp, needlelike point. It has large fangs, and I'd particularly like it to be drawn with its mouth open. It's wings are large as well, and unlike many monsters they are extremely powerful and it can use these in its attacks. This means that the "arm" of the wing will need to be much larger. Its back is nothing diferent to a regular wyvern like rathian. No crazy spikes or anything. Feel free to add in any minor aesthetic details you wish, but nothing major. Also, if you need an inviroment to draw it in, just '' it anything mountainous, but not snowy." ---- GreatHunter's request: Chameleon bird This was my given description: ''Yes a bird wyvern is what I would like made.Not just any bird wyvern but one with the ability to turn invisible similar to Chameleos.It would also be able to spit a paralitic liquid.This monster would live in the jungle,forest and hills,and swamp.Well I'm not good at describing things,so if you can just draw a few different ideas I would greatly appreciate it.Thanks alot and keep drawing!" '' So firstly, I'm only doing one pic, just easier that way. And second; I know he said make it turn invisible like the chameleos, I may have been a bit over literal and made it into a bird wyvern Chameleos, but think about it, Chameleos isn't in the third generation, so this guy could be introduced as its (regrettably weaker) replacement. Plus the the Qurupecco fan tail I thought could be utilized to all bird wyverns, make it their trademark, so to speak. ---- Artemis Paradox's request: Fatalis Nephew Not technically a request, but anyway, here it is, the description was pretty much: Gold fatalis, purple wing webbing, different horn display. I put some more defining features on: *Black fur running down its back and arms. *Blades sticking out of its wrists, just to give that swipe attack a little extra range. *You didn't mention a breath attack, so I just put one in for good measure. *Wing webbing stretches all the way down to the hips. *Oh and random spikes, you can never have enough of those. Heres the description he made, for those of you who love brief physical descriptions and big off ecological ones, you'll love this: ''"The Monster: '' A peace-loving Elder Dragon, direct relative of the Fatalis trio, making it some kind of a Nephew. Its build is the same but it has differently shaped horns, wings and body-protruding aspects. It has gold scales with purple-ish shades on its wings and spikes that run along its body from its head to the tip of its tail. ''We could call it the "Pure-Hearted" one among the Legendary Elder Dragons. It is one of the few monsters that aren't hunted on by humans or any other monsters (the latter being because they can kill anything but their evil relatives). Personality and Ecology: '' Rather than being an extremely hostile/dominant creature it is more of a "no violence if not necessary" type of monster. Unlike Fatali, it is an omnivour and preferrably lives from vegetation found in the areas it roams in, killing other monsters only if food resources are lacking. Of course, you'd need a heck load of plants to feed such a behemoth, so they're small in numbers. ''It's ecological niche practically knows no bounds, being able to withstand both extreme heat and to a good degree low temperatures as well, these peaceful dragon are capable of surviving in almost any environment though they prefer well-balanced climates. '' ''They're tolerant to freezing temperatures although, if one stays in such a climate for too long, it will have a (temporary) negative effect on their stamina/health levels. They prefer hotter climates (including volcanoes) over colder ones such as the Tundra and Snowy Mountains". '' ''Being of shy nature however, they are rarely seen by humans and often in places far far away from civilization such as deserted islands and the ancient abandoned towers. Power:Being a direct relative of the 3 fatali, it should be obvious that it is an extremely powerful monster (but keep the contradicting nature of these dragon in mind). They're nowhere near as strong as any of the Fatali but rather among the level of Akantor/Alatreon, thus, if necessary, competing with them over territory and prey. '' ''Trust me, what I just told you about them is but a part of everything I made up behind them. The full story is at least 2-3x longer. This is a part of the "unoriginal and non-badass" monster I made up a while ago. Hope you like it, if not, your problem. xD If you want a badass well made up killing machine like stuff you made up however, I can do that. My imagination is limitless and I won't make a monster cheap or lame at all unlike some here do." Category:Blog posts